The Fox that you knew
by The Silver Flame
Summary: At the age of 5, Naruto dissapears from Konoha entirely. Many years later, how will Konoha react when he returns as an enemy? NaruHina. Rated for slight cursing and probable future violence. Discontinued. Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Prolouge

Naruto disappeared completely on his 5th birthday. How will the leaf village react when he comes back an enemy? NaruHina

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I write this?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thoughts'**

_Pwned no Jutsu_

**[EVIL AUTHOR POWER!!!!!]**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Shattering. Breaking.

These sounds terrified the young boy as he ran for his life through the crowded streets, away from the growing mob. The crowd seemed to consist of all kinds of people, unified in their hatred for the poor boy, who, despite his fear, could not think for the life of him what he had done to deserve the sharp words and objects that were thrown at him now, among them "Demon spawn", "Brat", and "Kill the little *$^#!". Not that it ever mattered. The entire village seemed to love chasing him down, especially on his birthday, which was today. He'd heard some things about how birthdays were always supposed to be happy, but he'd never had a birthday that didn't involve running. As he dashed into a small alley, he wondered why it always had to be _him_. None of them ever touched the other children, yet when they saw him, they screamed, yelled threats, or skipped threats and attacked him.

"There he goes no-urgh!"

As the villager finished his sentence, a black and silver blur charged him and knocked him down. The blur then turned into a masked teenager who started to demobilize the crowd, assisted by several others, all in masks. The shouts of anger quickly turned to shouts of surprise.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" cried the teenager. The crowd began fleeing, and some, pretending to flee, took shortcuts and resumed their chase of the boy, who hadn't noticed the fight.

"Neko, Hebi, follow those civilians!" A purple haired figure and a green haired figure nodded and jumped off towards the persistent pursuers, vowing not to let them touch a hair on the blonde's hide (shut up you perverts).

Meanwhile, the blond, continuing his scurrying, had decided to head to the forests just out of town where he had found a hollowed- out tree that he used as a hiding place. He went there whenever he needed to hide, or be alone, or to just have some quiet time.

As he neared the welcoming tree line, he heard yells beginning to rise up again behind him. They'd found him again.

Anko (Hebi) cursed as she searched for the man she sought. That man knew too many tricks and shortcuts for a chuunin. With the tricks he had pulled, he could very well have found Naruto by now.

'I can't believe I fell for that stupid wire trick! That one was obvious! How did I miss that!?"

Now she had gotten lost in some kind of maze in the guy's house, and getting more lost and more pissed off with each turn.

"Alright, this guy has some serious paranoia issues and way too much free time!"

"Come back here you dirty rat!"

The blonde kept running. The man was catching up to him and they had passed by his hiding spot a long time ago. He wasn't going to make it this time, he thought.

Suddenly the forest opened up into a small clearing. The boy quickly tried to run through, but stumbled and fell. His leg hit a protruding rock with a resounding crack, and he began screaming in pain.

His single pursuer entered the clearing with a grin. "Now I've got you, you damned fox!"

The youth rose, but his leg protested too much, and he fell back down to earth with a _plop_. The man grinned.

"Ha, so the fox can't run. Serves you right you little *****."

He pulled out a large knife and a cold gleam came into his eyes.

"Please…" whimpered the boy. " I haven't done anything."

"HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING? You've done plenty! What do you think happened to my wife?"

"Please… I didn't do anything."

"JUST DIE YOU ****! DIE FOR KANNA!"

The boy curled reflexively and the stab came.

"Gah!"

The boy looked up. The man had missed him by mere centimeters, and embedded his knife in the ground instead. Instead of the blonde writhing, the man fell sideways with a look of pain and surprise on his face. Behind him another man stood, and sheathed a sword.

"Are you alright?" the man said.

The boy winced. "Don't hurt me. I didn't do anything!"

"Why would I hurt you?" the man said curiously.

The child curled into a ball. "I don't know. Everyone hurts me. They don't tell me why."

The man's eyes widened. "Who hurts you?"

He huddled into a tighter ball. "E-everyone. They all do. Don't hurt me."

The older one knelt down beside him. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The blonde simply tightened his legs, and looked out with fearful eyes. The man sighed.

"I won't hurt you. You're leg is hurt. It needs to be looked at."

The blonde barely reclined his head. This had happened before. People always acted nice to him, but got angry after they found out his name. It always happened. They sometimes even let him in their house, and he had even made some friends. But once they found out his name, they always threw him out, physically. One lady had tossed him out of her second story apartment building. Another had called for the ANBU.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Komataru Senji (1). What's your name?"

The boy feebly tried to crawl away, his leg protesting again.

Senji sighed again. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The boy glanced fearfully up at him, and then looked down. "U-uzumaki Naruto." He immediately curled back into his ball and waited for the blows to start.

"Naruto. That's a nice name."

Naruto slowly looked up, disbelievingly. He stared at the strange man, who grinned back at him. His eyes began to water, and then he launched himself at the man (to slight verbal protest), crying as hard as he ever had. The man adorned a smile, and hugged the boy until he cried himself out.

"Now, little one, do you have a mother?"

Hearing no response, he looked down to see the blonde was asleep.

He chuckled. "Little tyke…"

The downed, and apparently unwounded man groaned.

Senji kicked him. "Oh, shut up, you."

He looked down at Naruto. 'Now, what to do with you…' he thought.

'I can't enter the village, and I can't send him in alone… I might as well keep him for now, and see if anyone misses him.'

With that, he turned, and disappeared into the darkness.

1: In Japan, family names come first, and given names come second. So in America/England/wherever the hell you are, assuming this is still English, Komataru Senji would be Senji Komataru. I don't know what his name means, I just like names that start with s and sound Japanese.

My first chappy! Wheee!

You know you want to push that button. The big, looming, button. All hail the button!

Flames will be used to forge the Master Sword.


	2. ANBU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thoughts'**

_Jutsu of Hell_

Chapter 2: The search

Kakashi cursed as he rushed through the town. By the time he'd finished with the villagers, the sun had nearly gone down. Then he'd had to go find Anko and Neko, who had caught most of their targets, but had gotten tricked into getting lost in a maze.

Now they were stuck looking for the blonde boy and his remaining pursuer. Kakashi was familiar with most of Naruto's hiding places, but this time he was stumped. The boy was simply nowhere in town.

Thinking these thoughts to himself, Kakashi noticed a mamba slithering across the rooftops in his direction. So Anko had called her summons to the search.

Slightly changing direction, he leaped forward and landed smartly in a crouch directly in front of the snake.

"Anything to report?" he asked the snake.

It responded, "Anko-san demands you meet her in sector C12 immediately."

Kakashi's eyes widened. They'd found Naruto.

He streaked off towards the forest immediately, forgetting to even say thank you to the reptile.

Five minutes later, he landed in a clearing where the rest of his ANBU squad was waiting with an unconscious villager tied to a tree.

"What happened? Where's Naruto?"

Anko spoke. "We don't know. But this is the chuunin that trapped us in that maze. We wanted to wait until you got here to interrogate him."

Kakashi said nothing.

Neko broke the silence. "He's waking."

All of the masked nin turned toward their captive as he stirred.

Kakashi moved forward. "What did you do with Naruto?"

As the man's eyes focused, they took on a stony glare and looked down. "I'm not telling you anything."

Kakashi turned to Tora, a member of his squad. "Go get Ibiki." Tora nodded and turned.

The prisoner's face paled considerably, and he began sweating. He had once watched how Ibiki worked, and it had left him retching for two weeks.

"W-Wait!"

Kakashi turned back to him. "Oh, change your mind?"

The man began panting. "Don't…Don't get Ibiki."

"You'd better hurry up and give me some motivation for that."

"Al…All right… the brat… disappeared when you showed up. But I got a tip-off and found him at the edge of the forest. I-"

He stopped as Kakashi pressed a kunai to his throat. "I want names. Who tipped you off?"

The man smirked. "I just followed the sound of yelling."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed behind his mask, but he removed the kunai. "Fine. Back to the story."

The smirk dropped. "I chased him into the forest for a while, and eventually we ran into this clearing. The demon scum-(Anko stepped threateningly towards him)-I mean the brat tripped and hit his leg on that rock over there." He nodded his head towards the rock in question.

Neko walked over and examined it thoroughly. "It has taken a sharp impact recently. And there are some bloodstains. And-"

She picked something up and brought it to Kakashi.

It was a piece of orange cloth.

Kakashi took it, and carefully stored it away. "Continue", he said stonily.

"There was a loud crack; I think he fractured his leg because he couldn't stand up. I knew I had him." The chuunin must have forgotten his situation because he seemed to grow excited, and his eyes became dreamy and unfocused. Anko began to moved towards him, but Tora stopped her. The captive didn't notice.

"I pulled out a knife and moved towards him. The scum tried to fake innocence and beg for its life." Here he snarled viciously. "He said he didn't do anything. I couldn't take it anymore. I brought the knife down-" His snarl faded and he looked down. "That's the last thing I remember."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What do you mean, that's all you remember?"

"I mean I got knocked unconscious. Very gentle of you" He glared at the group in general.

All heads swung towards Anko. She shook her head. "That wasn't me."

"Well, it was one of you ********. Freaks who protect demon scum are-"

Anko interrupted. "I was the first one here."

He snorted. "Yeah right. As if anyone else would help that scum-"

"Unless they weren't from Konoha."

They looked at Neko, who was crouching on the opposite side of the clearing.

"What is it?"

"There's a track that stems from that knife." She said, pointing to where the chuunin's dagger was still embedded.

Kakashi moved over, carefully searching for any disturbances in the grass. Sure enough, there was a track that moved out of the forest, directly towards the knife, then turned around and headed back the way it had come.

Kakashi knelt down and lowered his voice so that the chuunin couldn't hear. "And what makes you think the owner of these tracks isn't from Konoha?"

She pointed to the tracks. "Look at the tread pattern. This tread only comes from one brand of shoe, which is sold exclusively in Amagakure and Kusagakure. (Village of Rain and Village of Grass)"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I own a pair"

"Anonymity clause…"

"Oh-right."

Kakashi sighed. Neko was new to ANBU, and slipped up from time to time, so she needed constant reminders of ANBU regulations.

"Okay, can you tell anything else from these tracks?"

"It was about a 175-pound male, between 20 and thirty years old. That's all."

Tora knelt by the knife. "He was definitely friendly."

Kakashi glanced over. "How can you tell?"

The grass is matted at the point where he turned around. It looks like he knelt down to try and comfort him."

Kakashi chided himself for having missed that. "Is that all?"

Tora shook his head. "Naruto was happy to go with him. The grass is bent at a different angle here, which means Naruto jumped at him unexpectedly. Given that he's five years old, it's unlikely that he charged into battle."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. So this person had gained Naruto's trust. That could make rescuing him difficult, if it came to that.

"Neko, can we follow the trail?"

She shook her head. "No, the trail ends over there. He probably jumped up into the trees. None of them show any signs of climbing, so he probably wasn't a civilian.

Kakashi cursed. Naruto had been captured by a ninja from the East. One of the villages would probably be issuing ransom demands soon. And they couldn't track him.

At least, not by themselves.

"All right, Hebi, Neko, take the chuunin to the Hokage. Tora, you and me will try to track down this ninja."

Hebi nodded, but Neko and Tora cocked their heads as if confused.

"I said the trail ended. How will you follow them without a trail to follow?"

Kakashi looked at Neko. "I'll handle it. Go."

Hebi elbowed Neko, and they headed off.

Tora watched them leave, then turned to Kakashi. "So how will you track him?"

"Like this."

Kakashi flashed through a set of seals and slapped his hand onto the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, two dogs stood.

One dog, a bloodhound, waved a paw at Kakashi in greeting. "Yo, Kaka-"

"Inu," Kakashi hissed.

The dog shrugged. "Whatever."

Kakashi turned back towards Tora, who was nodding in comprehension.

He turned back to the dogs. "Alright, Yotsuke-san, Shiputan-san, we're following whoever made these tracks, and we need to hurry, so step on it."

The other dog, a white-tan colored terrier, nodded and began hurriedly sniffing around the tracks, while the bloodhound slowly moved through them, slowly sniffing each little spot.

The terrier, Shiputan, looked up. "Got a lead."

"Which way?"

"North."

Yotsuke gave a loud sniff. "Kid?"

"We're rescuing him."

"Got it."

"Let's go!"

What'd you think?

Jutsus: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Summoning Techinique)

Flames will be used to make toast. (So they're accepted)

Now push the button!


	3. AN

[AN: After nearly 2 years of stalling, this story has been utterly abandoned since last January due to it having no plot, no future, and somewhat crappy dramatics. I can guarantee at least one more fic, probably before summer starts, but I can't guarantee that it will be similar to this one. Sorry.]

Thank you to all the people who supported this Fic!

ElRusso, EbonyClaw, Hero's Valor, RasenShuriken92, Bullet in my Heart, sess2eddie, ninja-girl 1496, Sylaris, nobother, draugeltheshadowhero, Shawis Relzair, SilentSinger948, jacketslacker, AnimeDreama, Terror Pain, ZaiFlare, The High Demon Lord, Kikto-chan, malciah, Halo666, Silver Ice Bullet, Takahiro, bladez4ever, Soul-Searcher 16, DragonSaphira, Luna Swanrita Bonita, Ramosrkr, unknownfox, vash 3055, adamski, Viperak, storyteller 1333, Shadow of a Life, and every body else, thank you for all the Favorites and alerts! This means a lot to me.

And thank you to Bullet In My Heart, Shawis Relzair, Silent Singer948, ZaiFlare, shinonigga, loco lycan, Dragon Saphira, The Konoha's Booze Hound, unknownfox, and P5yCh0 for the reviews! Thanks guys!

2:20 11/13/10: Echo Uchiha has just adopted this.


End file.
